Ckuteko
The Ckuteko also known as the Toak or Teko Droids, are a collection of semi-sentient robots controlled by several supercomputers that inhabit the planet Toak in the Goombridge 1830 star system. The Ckuteko appear to be the only surviving relic of an extinct, vaguely reptilian species that once inhabited the planet. They seem to operate with a primitive hive-mind, networking together whenever two or more are in range of radio transmission. Despite having advanced technology compared to other extraterrestrial species (but somewhat more primitive compared to human counterparts), they have been largely confined to their home world and have made no independent effort to colonize their star system. However, they do continue to operate and service dozens of small orbital stations of various purposes, the largest of which is a captured asteroid roughly the size of Rhode Island. Description The standard Ckuteko are typically about 0.95 meters tall. They are typically bipedal and stands upright as their six limbs are connected to their torso, which acts as the head. Their 'brain' function mainly operates from their torso, with two thick antennas protruding from the torso. The torso sports a large 'eye' from curved flexible synthetic glass. They feature advanced metallic plating around their bodies with the occasional synthetic rubber-like material around their joints. They also have four arms, two large arms and two smaller arms, with 4 wire-like fingers. They also have various additional limbs based off of their primary function in the society. Despite operating at a hive-mind behavior, most are capable of semi-independent thought to be capable of solving problems or suggesting solutions to their controller. They are controlled by a network of conflicting supercomputers across the ruined planet. Therefore, every droid appear to have a color coded glow that belonged to a network they are controlled by or derived from. History Early History The Ckuteko are first built from an extinct small gecko-like species almost 1,000 years ago that once also inhabited the planet. Over the hundreds of years, the Ckuteko became more autonomous with artificial intelligence being very common around the planet. They operated at the mercy of dozens of supercomputers that were typically stationed in major cities around the planet numbering at least 78. However, significant amounts of radiation along with molted places around the planet had indicated that the Ckuteko's creators were wiped out in multiple supervolcanic armageddons triggered by a massive nuclear attack approximately 200 to 300 years ago. Before Contact Society The Ckuteko were one of the last surviving and active memories of their creators, the few surviving yet isolated supercomputers gained full unrestricted independence overtime and set out to 'correct' what they call the 'Global Error' by attempting to build a global network. However, their attempted 'fix' of the planet was conflicted by other sources, such as other supercomputers. The conflicts escalated when most of the supercomputers interpret this interference and conflict as something akin to a 'virus', starting a global war that lasted for decades. Many military disposable robots were sent to be destroyed on the battlefields, before being recycled and reconstructed by their collector robots. There were more than 8 global supercomputers that survived the global catastrophe, however only 8 major networks that dominated the planet before first contact. Each major network were translated into Terran numerical system as: Networks 8, 11, 19, 22, 38, 46, 60, and 74. First Contact. Out of the initial more than 8 global supercomputers that formed global networks that survived the 'Global Error', only 6 had remain by the time first contact with Terrans have arrived. Fortunately, each network has recognized Humanity and their peers as extraterrestrial species and activated built-in 'first contact' protocals. Category:Species Category:Alien species